


Two Heads are Better Than One

by franks_pants



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, No Spoilers, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franks_pants/pseuds/franks_pants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was literally a dream come true - that is, one of his dirtier dreams that he would never admit to having.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Heads are Better Than One

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one-shot, borderline pwp.

It started when Arthur's call of "Merlin!" echoed down the hallway, in the tone of voice used when he was late for work or had forgotten to wash something important. It was a tone that Merlin dreaded.

When Merlin reached Arthur's chambers expecting an earful and a smack on the head, he was greeted with the last thing he had ever expected to see.

The prince gestured to his crotch and said, "Do something about it."

The sight of Arthur on his back, looking restless with a bulge in his pants, and Merlin didn't need any more persuasion, because yes, maybe he did enjoy helping him undress a little too much, and _yes,_ maybe he did sometimes stare at his ass for too long - but really, it was just appreciation for the miracle that was the human body.

When it came down to it, Merlin simply couldn't abandon Arthur in his time of need, any less than he could ignore a direct order.

A drawn-out _click_  made Merlin turn around and realize he'd closed the door and slid the bolt into place. How strange.

"Oh hurry up, Merlin, you useless-" Arthur trailed off, unable to think of a fresh insult when he was so preoccupied with the problem at hand.

Merlin walked over to the bed, where he paused again, unsure how to continue. Arthur was no help, he just sat there all _expectant_ , waiting for him to just _do_ something. Merlin searched his brain for something witty to say. What did people normally say in these situations?

"I'm going to remove your tunic now."

He winced at his own matter-of-fact tone and internally congratulated himself for being so smooth, but Arthur didn't seem to care.

"Tunics are useless anyway." He agreed, lifting his arms for Merlin to remove the offending piece of clothing, then grabbing at Merlin's shirt until he tugged that off too.

No time was wasted in freeing themselves from the burden of their trousers.

Merlin was hard now, and straddling Arthur's thighs he paused again, wondering how the hell this had happened, and-

" _Merlin_."

Hopefully Arthur didn't see the involuntary eye-roll as he shuffled back so he had more space to lean down and lick a thick stripe up Arthur's cock, earning an arched back and a loud moan in response. 

Merlin smirked before taking as much of Arthur's cock into his mouth as he could. He brought one hand up to hold the base of his length while the other firmly held his hips down. Arthur was gasping and moaning as Merlin hollowed his cheeks and flicked his tongue over the slit. 

Suddenly he felt hands frantic in his hair, pulling him off with a breathy, "Wait."

Merlin pulled off and eyed him as casually as he could, while inside he was freaking out, wiping the spit from the corner of his mouth with one finger.

"I want to fuck you."

Merlin tried not to choke on his own tongue, but it was hard, and he was hard. And this was literally a dream come true - that is, one of his dirtier dreams that he would never admit to having. 

Arthur arranged Merlin how he wanted him, and he was more than happy to oblige. On his hands and knees, right up close to the head of Arthur's royal bed. This was surreal, and most probably the greatest day of his life. He felt a warm body above him as Arthur reached around to let Merlin suck on his fingers.

The manservant held nothing back, filling his mouth with saliva and curling his tongue around the knuckles, pleased with himself as he heard the panted evidence that even this was driving Arthur crazy. 

Merlin winced as Arthur slid one wet finger inside him, rocking it in and out before adding a second, prepping him gently. By the time a third finger was carefully worked in, Merlin was breathing in short gasps. Even through the pain he found himself pushing back onto Arthur's fingers.The weight above him pressed down a bit as Arthur leaned over to whisper in Merlin's ear.

"Are you ready?"

Merlin's breath hitched and it was a second before he could respond.

"I'm ready,  _sire._ " He knew what sort of affect this would have on his prince.

He was right. Arthur growled and lifted Merlin's arms so he was gripping tight to the thick, wooden headboard, and he was lining himself up and pushing in slowly.

Merlin let out a soft moan which was obviously taken by Arthur as his cue to start thrusting. He started slow, gathering speed until he was deep inside, grunting with effort, and Merlin was moaning, his eyelids fluttering in pained bliss until Arthur hit something inside him which made his eyes fly open and he nearly screamed.

"Fuck - Arthur-"

Arthur wrapped his hand around Merlin's cock, stroking him in time with the rhythm he had set up with his hips. A few more thrusts hitting that spot and Merlin was falling apart, coming in Arthur's hand and on his sheets.

He tried not to think about how he would have to clean those sheets later.

Soon enough, Arthur's movements became jerked. His rhythm faltered as he came inside Merlin, pressing his wet mouth into his back.

They collapsed together in a sweaty mess of limbs, tangled together on the large bed. For a moment they just lay there, panting, until Merlin turned his head to look at Arthur with a sly smile.

"Did that solve your problem, then?"

"I suppose it was an acceptable solution." 

Merlin wasn't sure if he should say the next thing that came to his mind, but he couldn't help himself.

"If you don't mind me asking, why didn't you just deal with it on your own?"

"Merlin," Arthur looked at him like he was an idiot, "that wouldn't have been nearly as fun."

 

*

 

It started when Arthur's call of "Merlin!" echoed down the hallway, in the tone of voice used when he was late for work or had forgotten to wash something important. Merlin would soon come to learn that tone meant something entirely different now.

 

End.


End file.
